The Rain goes on ..
by ZimLover05
Summary: Continuing "TheEmpresse's Tears " , here are the pages of Zim's Jornal , revealed to you for the very first time


Disclaimer   
I dont own Invader Zim , they are Jhonnen Vasquez's creations alone .  
There i said it .. so get lost , all you lawyers out there .......  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's notes   
  
This took a long and well thought out time to write .. and i consider it one of my best works  
  
..for now at least ...  
  
Anyways , i know my spelling isn't accurate , among other things ....   
  
I dont really need to hear it from immature people who feel its needed to point these out constantly .  
  
You think YOU don't screw up sometimes ??   
  
geez !   
  
and , for a second word -- flames do hurt , and they are trash !   
Im sure a lot of you other authors can agree with me in this too .   
  
If you are the least bit considerate of other writer's dreams and aspirations , you wont flame us !   
  
  
If you are'nt , well , then , i think you are better off , back in the menu --   
  
later ,   
MUCH !   
  
- ZimLover_05   
**************************************************************************************  
  
THE RAIN GOES ON ....  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one : Shattered dreams   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
My mother loved me .   
  
She was the only one ever to love me truly .  
She died when i was six years old .   
  
I am Zimmus of Loxley , and i will never die .   
  
I sleep on the wind , and fate falls out with each slow best of my heart .  
  
Thats what my name means :   
Zim the fate , Zim the magical , Lord Zim of the other world , Zim who must be feared .   
  
But i was not always Zimmus of Loxley . When it killed my mother , i was only " little one " .  
  
I saw her only once after she was dead .   
...I will never forget that day .   
  
While she yet lived , I saw her perhaps ten or twelve times that i can remeber .   
  
My father was the Duke of Irk , and he was often absent , at war .   
  
At first i thought he went out to fight a dragon .  
Later i understood that he fought a king with an odd name , something about a penned dragon .   
  
I did not understand or care about what the battle were about ;   
it was the nature of noblemen , evidently , to fight one another ,   
and my father was very much of a lord and warrior .   
  
When he came home , the whole palace shouted praise and sprang up to make him feel welcome .   
  
Ivy would restrain me with one hand and my sister , FoxFire , with the other , for we were nobles born ,  
not common urchins to go capering under the feet of the lovely geldings .   
  
We had to stand at the steps of the keep and watch with dignity , like mother , as father rode in at the gate ,   
his head lifted so that his eyes gleamed like fire , the armor jangling and shining , the war-gelding cuveting under his spurs .   
  
When he dismounted , he would look first to my mother , Raenaffel the Beautiful --   
that was what folk called her , and they did not lie .   
  
She was like moonlight on the sea , a goddess made of starlight and shadow .   
  
She had the most lovely eyes -- yet they were always so sad when he came home ...   
  
" Why must he fight ? "  
  
This was often a question in her , her being a peaceling --  
but she did love him , and forever would , it did not matter her race , or his .   
  
Slowly , she put on an endearing smile and would desend to meet him , my father , and he would only look at her ,   
he would not even glance at us , and the phoenix would burn in my heart even though all the servents would cheer crazilly .   
  
He would toss the reins to a page boy and take mother's hand .   
  
Hand-in-hand they would walk until , at last , they reached the curved doorway to home and went inside .  
  
No one saw them for a bit after that .   
  
The palace- folk would talk and joke . But Ivy never let FoxFire or i listen , to the joking ..  
she would just sigh and say that " Its an adult thing , and you'll understand in due time . "   
  
  
Oh , sister , how i wish that were true -- that i was an adult back then -- maybe this whole catastophe would not have happened --  
  
...But my mother was dead , and then it was set in the hands of my eldest--   
my brother BlackWing , and my Sister Ivy , to take care of us .   
  
  
Nurse would take us back to the tower chamber , and we were cleansed for the day .   
  
She would wash our antennas with brownberry pastes , and scrubbed until we turned a deep green with rawness .   
We tugged on the cleanest Uniforms we cold find , even if they were borrowed or hand-me-downed ....  
  
And then ,  
then , finally , my father would send for us .   
  
  
In his chamber among the dim lights and shadows , he sat at his Metal desk ,   
his violet eyes glowing , peering down at us thorugh the darkness .   
  
My sisters and i saluted and stood motionless before him , staring out in front of him to recive commands --   
this was something i learned quickly and understood well .   
  
Ivy always told me , that i if i wanted to leave this place one day , to be free from father , i would have to keep still .   
  
And so , on bruised feet , on failing knees , i stood and took my way .   
  
" So , he stood , his voice echoing in the cold chamber ,   
My little FireBand , how has the training progressed ? "   
  
"...You do know how the recoconned day grows near , do you ? "   
  
Ivy was the first to speak .. though she wouldn't meet his eyes -- she loathed him that much .   
  
" SIR ! the training goes weak ! SIR ! "   
  
" At ease , Ivy . "   
  
He narrowed his eyes , placing a finger beneath her jaw .  
  
" And why , my delecate flower , is that ?.. " He hissed .   
  
She bit her tounge , his very touch discusted her .   
  
" The children should not be trained , my lord ,"   
  
" They are too weak to take puishment -- "   
  
WHACK !   
  
Ivy's head jerked to the side .   
  
When she turned back , i saw the blood flowing freely from her perfect lips --  
  
She did not look up at him ,   
  
She did not cry or wince even ,   
  
She let her self bleed , and FoxFire and i could only bite down , and hope we weren't next .   
  
  
" Dont question me , Wench , I know what im doing .. "   
  
  
he turned , looking at my blood-friend so crudely .   
  
" Foxfire ..."   
  
She raised her hand to her brow .  
  
" SIR ! YES! SIR ! "   
  
" Narrow the youngers' rations -- all of you will be assigned for Phyiscal activity again tomarrow at dawn . "  
  
He turned back to his desk .   
  
" You are dismissed . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
